


Так не теряй

by faikit



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке c феста: 11-41. Из-за закона о регистрации, Появления Зимнего Солдата, объявления Стива вне закона у Тони начало шалить сердце. Однажды, когда он выступал перед журналистами, у него случился приступ и он попал в больницу. Сложная операция, Тони теперь с трудом ходит с тростью. Стив возвращается помочь, выхаживает Тони, пытается вернуть доверие. Тони боится и ершится. Хочется увидеть как Тони отрицает свою болезнь. Пытается справиться сам. Работает на износ даже после выписки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Так не теряй

Стив почти уверен, что его могут и не впустить. Тони ведь ему не звонил, о помощи не просил — он сам приехал. И стоит теперь под дверью, чувствуя себя ужасно неуютно. Так, словно на виду у всего города, и вот-вот в него начнут тыкать пальцами. Вот он, вот он, это же Капитан Америка, его ищут, по телевизору говорили, мама-мама, смотри.  
Никто в него не тычет, тут вообще почти никого нет в это время, только редкие желтые такси шинами по мокрому асфальту шуршат. Стив соскучился по вечно не спящему Нью-Йорку, пусть и прокрался в него как преступник, ночью. Да почему как — преступник и есть. По крайней мере, так решила страна, которую он привык защищать. Которой доверял не меньше, чем она ему.  
Пятница спросила имя, хотя и так его знала, а теперь молчит.  
Сунув руки в карманы джинсов, Стив горбится, словно старается стать меньше, неприметнее.  
А если и правда не впустит? Тогда что? Ночевать на центральном вокзале, попытавшись слиться с бездомными — ему это точно не светит. Возвращаться в Ваканду не с чем. Можно попробовать позвонить Вижну, наверняка он где-нибудь неподалеку, и у него доступ в Старк Тауэр есть. Тони не может быть здесь один, кто-то должен находиться в здании, кроме Пятницы, которой Стив, кажется, никогда особенно не нравился...  
От щелчка двери он вздрагивает.  
— Прошу, Капитан, — говорит Пятница, заботливо включая свет в холле, и от этого обращения Стив вздрагивает тоже.  
Герой и символ нации из него теперь так себе. Щит брошен, и этот символический жест должен бы означать, что и остальное оставлено позади. Только все не так. Ничего не прожито и не пережито, тащит невидимыми прочными нитями назад, связывает по рукам и ногам. Вперед некуда, назад невозможно. Стив будто завис в безвременье, где он еще не просто Стив Роджерс, но уже не Капитан Америка. Ухватиться не за что, разве только за потребность быть здесь, в Нью-Йорке, даже если ненадолго, даже если...  
Пятница включает свет впереди него и гасит позади, провожая к лифту. Незачем — Стив отлично знает, где здесь лифты и все остальное.  
В башне тихо. Слышно только технику: жужжание камер, тихий гул невидимых серверов и автоматических пылесосов, включающихся по ночам. Еще что-то, Стив не может определить — в технической части не так силен. Но все равно кажется, что здесь совсем никого нет.  
— Мистер Старк у себя? — спрашивает он у Пятницы уже возле лифта, который она вызывает сама.  
— Мистер Старк в мастерской.  
Разумеется. Чтобы Тони Старк соблюдал постельный режим, его нужно приковать к этой самой постели наручниками, да и то вряд ли поможет.  
— Здесь еще кто-нибудь есть? Вижн? Роуди?  
— Нет, Капитан. Все на базе Мстителей. Вам нужно что-нибудь? Если хотите перекусить, то в кухне есть...  
— Нет, спасибо.  
Судя по всему, Пятнице даны четкие указания — она привозит его на нужный этаж, включает свет, отпирает дверь.  
Здесь полумрак, только светятся бесчисленные мониторы.  
— Тони? — негромко окликает Стив, делая несколько осторожных шагов вглубь мастерской — нарушать тишину отчего-то страшно.  
— Здесь, — доносится ответное.  
Тони сидит за рабочим столом, перед ним три монитора и голограмма, которую он с приближением Стива схлопывает в ладонях. Начинает стучать по клавишам, выводя на экран непонятные схемы.  
— Я очень занят, Стив, — говорит Тони, не оборачиваясь. — Если тебе негде переночевать, то бывшая спальня в твоем распоряжении. Подумал, если не впущу тебя, простоишь под дверью всю ночь и тебя кто-нибудь увидит. Или пойдешь ночевать на центральный вокзал. Зная твое упрямство...  
— Тони, я... — Стив путается в словах и мыслях, не зная с чего начать. Но с чего-нибудь нужно. — Как ты?  
— В Ваканду провели кабельное? — хмыкает Тони со знакомыми интонациями, разве только немного устало. — Тоже посмотрел тот ролик?  
Стив сглатывает вопрос, откуда Тони знает про Ваканду, а заодно еще парочку не самых удачных ответов.  
— Наташа звонила. Но да, ролик я тоже видел.  
Видел. Три раза посмотрел. Запись пресс-конференции Старка и Росса, во время которой Тони потерял сознание в прямом эфире. Шум поднялся нешуточный. Журналисты узнали о сердечном приступе и экстренной операции, Наташа узнала об инфаркте. По официальной версии, Тони Старк сейчас восстанавливается в Швейцарии, по сведениям Наташи — закрылся в Старк Тауэр, занимаясь неизвестно чем. Поэтому она и позвонила, с того самого телефона, который Стив передал Тони. Как она о нем узнала — Стиву не менее интересно, чем про Тони и Ваканду.  
— Почему ты не в Швейцарии? Тебе нужно восстановление.  
Из всех вопросов выбрал отчего-то этот. Тони снова тихо хмыкает, рассматривая схему. Схему, а не Стива, словно его тут нет.  
— Много работы. А ты отвлекаешь. Попроси Пятницу, она найдет тебе еды и проводит в спальню.  
Да знает Стив, где его спальня. И где спальня Тони — тоже.  
— Тони. Нам нужно поговорить.  
— Нет, Стив, не нужно. У меня правда есть неотложные дела.  
Стиву видно только его затылок, слышно только ровный безэмоциональный голос.  
Сколько раз Тони вот так его игнорировал. Порой после размолвок, чаще — когда действительно был увлечен очередным изобретением. Однако теперь все иначе, непривычно, неправильно. Тони словно... прячется. Нарочно демонстрирует ему лишь затылок и ровный голос.  
Раньше Стив, может, надавил бы, развернул к себе, спросил, что за черт, Тони, сколько можно. Но теперь лишь приваливается бедром к соседнему столу, скрещивает руки на груди и готовится ждать. Рано или поздно дождется.  
Тони не работает. Несколько минут пялится в одну и ту же схему, тихо отстукивая кончиками пальцев по столу что-то хаотичное.  
— Ты не уйдешь ведь, — это не вопрос.  
— Нет.  
— Знаменитая твердолобость Капитана Америка, — ворчит Тони. — Пятница, свет.  
Когда мастерскую заливает ярким светом, Стив на секунду зажмуривается и затем только видит развернувшегося к нему Тони.  
Выглядит он кошмарно. Бледный, под глазами черные круги, похудел. Уставший.  
Тони трет ладонью лоб, тяжело встает, опираясь на стол. Стив невольно подается вперед, но тот отмахивается.  
— Очевидно, я немного не в форме для разговоров, так что давай отложим на потом, ладно?  
— Тони, что ты делаешь? — тихо спрашивает Стив, сдерживая подступающую к горлу злость. — Умереть хочешь?  
Тони идет к дивану, медленно — непривычно медленно. Стив хочет поддержать, помочь, сделать что-нибудь, но опасается. Когда Тони неловко садится на диван, Дубина привозит ему на подносе стакан воды и таблетки. Тони смотрит так, будто собирается отшвырнуть поднос в дальний угол. В итоге вздыхает и забрасывает в рот горсть таблеток. Запивает водой, откидывается на спинку и прикрывает глаза.  
— Да нет. Как раз выжить, — бормочет он сонно. — Стив, мне правда очень надо поработать. Передохну немного и... Иди.  
Теперь-то Стив точно никуда не спешит.  
— Пятница, что с ним? — спрашивает он, когда Тони засыпает.  
— На текущий момент жизненные показатели стабильны, — уклончиво отвечает та.  
— Мне нужно больше информации, — почти рычит Стив, и Дубина тут же привозит и ему стакан воды. — Медицинская карта?  
— Простите, Капитан, я не могу предоставить вам эту информацию. Проводить вас в спальню?  
Стив залпом выпивает предложенную воду, заставляет себя успокоиться и садится на диван рядом с Тони. Старательно не касается его, чтобы не разбудить.  
— Потуши свет.  
— Да, Капитан.

***

Стив и сам не заметил, как уснул. Просто отключился в какой-то момент под знакомые умиротворяющие звуки мастерской, где ему всегда на удивление хорошо спалось. На этом самом диване, пока Тони впахивал до умопомрачения сутками напролет. Когда получалось, Стив был рядом, и иногда Тони отвлекался. Порой даже ложился рядом, притирался на узком диване близко-близко, и Стив во сне переворачивался на бок, давая ему немного места. Обхватывал рукой и притягивал к себе, чтобы не свалился с края. А иногда просыпался и...  
Воспоминания неуместны, слишком много наслоилось новых, о которых нужно поговорить, обсудить, выяснить что-то, попробовать понять, как между ними теперь.  
Извиниться, в конце концов, кое за что, тоже не лишним будет.  
Тони, откинувшись на спинку стула, негромко говорит с Пятницей и рассеянно проворачивает одной рукой голограмму. Возле правого локтя нетронутый стакан с зеленым смузи, наверняка заботливо подсунутый Дубиной. Рядом — почти допитая чашка кофе. Все как всегда. За исключением Тони, который выглядит так... да словно пару недель назад перенес инфаркт, а теперь снова работает сутками напролет.  
Свет приглушен, и в синеватом мерцании мониторов лицо его кажется еще изможденнее. В гроб краше кладут. От собственных мыслей Стив вздрагивает и трет лоб ладонью, словно пытаясь избавиться от них.  
Тони, услышав движение, опять смахивает голограмму, разворачивается к нему на стуле, добавляет света.  
— Проснись и пой, Кэп, — непринужденно говорит он. — Уже утро. Могу вызвать джет, отвезет тебя... домой, — на последнем слове Тони чуть спотыкается. — Или ты на метро?  
Стив невольно усмехается. Ничего смешного, абсолютно, всего лишь старая шутка про метро в Бруклин.  
На лице Тони ни тени улыбки. Он всерьез намерен вытолкать Стива взашей и продолжить убиваться в мастерской, непонятно что изобретая. К тому же, у него явно ничего не выходит — знает Стив этот раздосадованный взгляд.  
— Никуда я не уеду, пока все не расскажешь, — говорит он и подхватывает стул, устаиваясь напротив.  
Тони резко вздыхает, затем еще раз, глубже и спокойнее.  
— Видишь ли, Кэп, вряд ли у меня сейчас получится заставить тебя уйти. И ты знаешь, что я не вызову кавалерию, чтобы сдать ей беглого преступника. Так что, будь добр, свали сам.  
В голосе если и прорезается злость, то едва заметная. Стиву — заметная. Плевать.  
— Нет. Над чем ты работаешь? Почему это так важно? Ты помнишь, что у тебя инфаркт был? Если ты продолжишь загоняться...  
Тони перебивает его смехом, в котором нет и тени веселья.  
— Вот по чему я скучал, так это по твоим нотациям, — бросает он, откидывая голову на спинку стула. — Не хотелось бы грубить, но это моя башня, и если я прошу тебя уйти, то невежливо отказывать. Ты же вежливый парень, Кэп.  
— Стив. Меня зовут Стив. И Пятнице скажи, чтобы перестала называть меня Капитаном, — он подскакивает и принимается расхаживать по мастерской. — Я не уйду, пока не пойму, Тони. Нам нужно поговорить. Я должен...  
— Нет. Нет, нет и нет, Роджерс! Мы не будем сейчас изливать друг другу душу и обсуждать случившееся. И мне плевать, что кому ты должен, потому что мне это сейчас точно не нужно!  
Тони осекается, тяжело дышит. Поднявшись на ноги, он цепляется за столешницу до побелевших костяшек, и Стив вдруг понимает, что сейчас Тони свалится на пол. Он успевает в последний момент, подхватывает, тащит к дивану, укладывает, отдает Пятнице приказ вызвать медиков.  
— Не могу, Капитан... мистер Роджерс, — с ноткой сожаления в голосе, если Стиву, конечно, не почудилось, отвечает она. — Мои протоколы не позволяют, пока ситуация не станет критической.  
— А сейчас она какая? — рычит Стив, глядя на смертельно бледного Тони. Тот лежит с закрытыми глазами и дышит так, словно марафон пробежал.  
— Не критическая. Жизненные показатели нестабильны, однако не достигли значений, которые...  
— Да идите вы все к черту! — рявкает Стив и выхватывает из кармана телефон.  
— Не вздумай, — шипит Тони, с неожиданной силой вцепляясь в руку. — Сбрось звонок.  
Стив, не успевший нажать кнопку вызова 911, захлопывает телефон и кладет в карман. Надо же — а раньше бы не послушался, сам знает. Тихо подъехавший сзади Дубина осторожно отталкивает его с дороги, протягивает Тони стакан воды и инъектор с короткой иглой. Тот выпускает запястье Стива, с видимым усилием берет инъектор, пытается прицелиться, но рука дрожит.  
— Черт, черт, черт, — все еще рассерженно шипит Тони, и Стив перехватывает инъектор.  
— Сюда? — спрашивает скорее у вездесущей Пятницы.  
— На сантиметр выше, мистер Роджерс.  
Тони снова закрывает глаза, но дышит спокойнее, ровнее.  
— Пульс приходит в норму, тахикардия...  
— О господи, да заткнись уже, Пятница, — ворчит Тони, и голос смолкает.  
Стив садится рядом, нервно ерошит волосы.  
— Тони, тебе нужно в больницу.  
— Не нужно. Не вздумай никому звонить. И если вообще кому-нибудь скажешь об этом... — он не договаривает, но и так все понятно.  
— Никто не знает? Даже Роуди?  
— Я в Швейцарии на реабилитации. Разве не видно? И если знает Наташа, то это не повод, — он переводит дыхание. — Не вздумай.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я буду сидеть и смотреть, как ты...  
— Я тебя не держу, — фыркает Тони. — Предложение о джете в силе.  
Раздражение жжется в горле, толкая наверх злые резкие слова о саморазрушении, наплевательском отношении к собственному здоровью и многом другом. Но что-то Стива останавливает.  
— Я никому ничего не скажу, не буду никуда звонить. Но только если ты расскажешь правду мне. Иначе натравлю на тебя Роуди.  
Стив пытается улыбнуться, но выходит не очень. Тони насмешливо закатывает глаза.  
— Ты манипулятор, Роджерс. И где только набрался... Зачем я тебя вообще впустил?  
Он пытается сесть, и Стив помогает, рискуя нарваться на грубость. Но Тони лишь закрывает лицо ладонью на секунду-другую, а затем смотрит в глаза, впервые за все это время, пожалуй. Недолго — быстро переводит взгляд куда-то за плечо Стива.  
— Сердце слишком сильно повреждено, нужна пересадка. Я встал в очередь, но знаешь, шансов, что придет вовремя... — Тони небрежно дергает плечом.  
Стив сглатывает горький комок.  
— Ты же миллиардер, — выдыхает он.  
— И что? — хмыкает Тони, бросив на него быстрый взгляд. — Думаешь, я просто куплю себе новое сердце, отняв его у кого-нибудь другого? В этом списке все смертники, у меня отличная компания.  
— Тони, я... Если я...  
— О нет, Роджерс, вот только не начинай. Если сейчас скажешь, что это ты виноват, я прикажу Дубине вырубить тебя электрошоком, — Тони устало взмахивает рукой. — Шрапнель, реактор, удары током, нервная работа. Что-то должно было стать последней каплей. Еще воспоминания разворошил.  
— Все равно. Я...  
— Речь не о тебе. И я не собираюсь утешать тебя. Не смотри так. Последнее, что мне нужно, это твоя жалость, — зло бросает Тони, встает и бредет к столу. — Именно поэтому никто не знает. Мне нужно собраться и доработать проект, а не разбираться с жалостью многочисленных наседок.  
— Проект?  
Тони вешает перед собой голограмму, по форме напоминающую человеческое сердце — ту, что дважды сворачивал с приближением Стива.  
— Нужно придумать, как сделать себе новое. Что-нибудь биомеханическое. Хелен Чо почти придумала, но после Альтрона, — он движением ладони раскручивает сердце, — она свернула все проекты, засекретила данные и исчезла в неизвестном направлении. У меня есть только кое-какие обрывки и записки Беннера. Но Беннера здесь тоже нет, а я ни черта не понимаю в биоорганике и прочем, — тихо цедит он сквозь зубы. — Но разберусь. Не хватает данных...  
Стива будто приморозило к полу. Сказать нечего, помочь нечем. Нечем?  
Когда Тони тянется к недопитой чашке кофе, Стив мгновенно заменяет ее стаканом со смузи. Тони медленно переводит на него взгляд, вопросительно изгибает бровь.  
— Я не буду тебя отвлекать. Но не уйду.  
Тони не отвечает, выводит на экран данные и отдает распоряжение Пятнице заказать пиццу.  
— На пицце ты до завершения проекта не дотянешь, — безжалостно говорит Стив. — Я выйду ненадолго в город, принесу чего-нибудь.  
— Хоть нано-маску надень, — бросает Тони через плечо. — Устройство где-то там, на столе в углу. Пятница, найди ее, ради бога.  
Стив принимает это за согласие.

***

С Наташей они встречаются в Центральном парке — камер здесь почти нет, а в моросящий дождь и людей немного, только самые упрямые бегуны да собачники. Стив мокнет на скамейке подальше от основной дорожки, отупело глядя на уток в пруду под Гапстоу Бридж. Пруд со времен его детства не изменился, в отличие от остального парка. За десятилетия он похорошел, стал ухоженным, прилизанным даже. Непривычно, но неплохо. В его детстве гулять здесь было небезопасно. Теперь вот ничего — спортсмены, дети, собаки.  
Парк почти не пострадал во время атаки на Нью-Йорк. Но если поднять взгляд выше, то на многих домах по 110-й улице видны строительные леса.  
Город восстановится, переживет. Пережил террористическую атаку на год раньше нашествия читаури и добрую сотню разрушительных ураганов с океана, переживет и это.  
Ядерного удара, правда, не пережил бы, но его они предотвратили. Тони предотвратил. Тогда Стив увидел его другими глазами. Тогда-то все и...  
— Хоть бы зонтик взял.  
Наташа подходит как всегда неслышно. Неодобрительно косится на мокрую скамейку, поправляет бейсболку, зябко поводит плечами.  
— Прогуляемся?  
Маску Стив надел — и на себя сейчас не похож. Наташу этим с толку не сбить, конечно, да и насчет остальных есть сомнения. Стив ловит на себе скользящие взгляды редких прохожих.  
— Не дергайся, Кэп, — бросает Наташа, — так ты точно привлечешь к себе внимание, — она берет его под руку, и теперь они похожи на влюбленную парочку, которой и дождь нипочем. — Ну давай, рассказывай.  
Стив коротко, почти по-военному докладывает обстановку.  
— Мне жаль, Стив, — говорит Наташа после минутного молчания.  
Интересно, что еще она знает о нем и Тони. Наверняка все, это же Наташа. Но прямо сейчас ему совершенно все равно.  
— Помоги найти Беннера. Или Хелен Чо. Кого-нибудь. Если кто и сможет, то только ты. Пожалуйста. У меня сейчас никаких ресурсов, и я не могу просить Т’Чаллу о большем. Он и так помог с Баки и дал нам всем пристанище. Да и сейчас мне все равно не уехать.  
Стив торопливо уговаривает Наташу сделать ему очередное одолжение, которых и так накопилось немало, счет давно не в его пользу.  
— Я попробую, — обрывает Наташа на полуслове. — Конечно, попробую. Старк та еще заноза в заднице, — она медлит, но потом все же договаривает: — Но в этот раз он и правда хотел как лучше, знаешь.  
— Он всегда хочет как лучше, — не может сдержать смешок Стив. — С Альтроном, например.  
— Из-за этого теперь и умирает. Если бы не Альтрон и его попытка использовать Хелен Чо в своих целях, она была бы в зоне доступа. Я понимаю, почему ты так поступил, Стив, правда, — добавляет она мягче. — Но Тони пытался нас защитить. Принял основной удар на себя. Если бы не публичный сердечный приступ, Росс, скорее всего, уже швырнул бы его в ту же подводную тюрьму. Он уверен, что Тони знает, где ты, и готов его посадить. Свезло, что Росс купился на Швейцарию и убрал наружку от Старк Тауэр, иначе мы бы с тобой сейчас не разговаривали.  
— Черт. Об этом я не подумал.  
— Тони пытался думать за всех. Насколько я знаю, у него есть зацепки, как обезвредить взбесившегося Росса и вывести вас из-под удара, — она крепче сжимает руку на локте Стива, почти до боли. — Ты помоги ему.  
Что-то такое мелькает в голосе, что он останавливается и разворачивается к ней лицом. Под вопросительным взглядом Наташа вдруг тушуется.  
— Я видела, что он загибается, — неохотно говорит она. — Вряд ли Тони кому-нибудь еще показывал слабость. Я видела и ничего не сделала. Подумала, наверное, что Старк взрослый мальчик и сам разберется. Не знаю, что я подумала, но не вмешалась. Это нечестно по отношению к члену команды и... — она резко взмахивает рукой и, развернувшись на пятках, продолжает идти по аллее. Сердито пинает мокрую листву.  
— Неужели железная Наташа Романова мучается от чувства вины? — со смешком спрашивает Стив и успевает увернуться от тычка в ребра. В исполнении Наташи это может оказаться болезненно. — Да брось. Правда думаешь, что смогла бы уговорить Тони сходить к врачу? Да и вряд ли это изменило бы что-нибудь.  
— Могла бы накачать снотворным и затащить силой. Изменило бы или нет — этого мы не узнаем. Так или иначе, он не подпустит к себе еще кого-то.  
— Я знаю.  
Когда они выходят из парка, Наташа хлопает его по плечу, а затем коротко обнимает.  
— Не буду терять времени. Постарайся сделать так, чтобы он продержался. Береги себя, Стив. И пореже выходи из Старк Тауэр, не дразни гусей, — бросает она через плечо и мгновенно растворяется в потоке прохожих на Пятой Авеню.  
***  
Когда Стив возвращается, Тони по-прежнему работает. Теперь он с помощью Дубины и Лапы собирает какую-то установку. Правда, за время отсутствия Стива успел переодеться и побриться — наверное, это хороший знак.  
Стив ставит тарелки с едой на стол. Тони, развернувшись на звук, замирает, словно успел позабыть о нем. Или, может, не ожидал, что вернется.- Сперва обед, потом все остальное, — бодро говорит Стив. Он успел переодеться в сухое, но с головы еще капает, и он ерошит волосы, стряхивая воду. Дубина, подчиняясь указанию Пятницы, привозит ему какую-то тряпку, очевидно, заменяющую полотенце. Тони, оторвавшись от установки, подходит к столу, принюхивается.  
— Я уж было подумал, что тебя фанаты украли, — ворчит он, тяжело опускаясь на стул.  
— Я был предельно осторожен и у незнакомых людей конфеты не брал.  
Тони не спрашивает, где он был три часа. Раньше бы объязвился на эту тему, теперь же молча начинает есть. И на том спасибо.  
— Как успехи? — спрашивает Стив позже. — Помощь нужна?  
— Если ты разбираешься в биомеханике, то конечно, — огрызается Тони, возвращаясь к установке. — Нужно напечатать пробные образцы тканей. Что-то не сходится, но никак не пойму... Дубина, твою налево! — шипит он и трясет обожженной кистью. Реакции замедлены и руки трясутся — все это так заметно, что у Стива холодеет внутри. Они ведь и правда могут не успеть: Тони со своим проектом и Наташа с поисками.  
Тони будто затылком взгляд чувствует — оборачивается и смотрит так, словно дыру в нем прожечь хочет.  
— Убирайся отсюда, Роджерс, — говорит дрожащим от ярости голосом. — Я предупреждал насчет этого. Именно вот этого. Пошел вон.  
Стив рвано выдыхает и уходит из мастерской. Спорить, доказывать, оправдываться — все это глупо и не к месту. В споры с Тони он ввязываться не намерен, пока... пока что-нибудь не изменится.  
Сложнее всего смириться с тем, что сейчас Тони слаб и уязвим, выцарапать из памяти сильного, циничного и раздражающего порой до зубовного скрежета Старка — и не жалеть его при этом. Даже не его, а что вообще так все вышло. Что опять все повисло на волоске, только теперь некого убить, чтобы все исправить. Если вообще что-нибудь можно еще исправить.  
Он бродит по пустынной башне в сопровождении молчаливой Пятницы.  
Стиву не хватает Джарвиса. Не хватает старого друга, старой любви, команды и царившего в башне безумия. Простоты хорошей битвы и вечно невыспавшегося, но бодрого и злого Тони со всеми его шпильками.  
Когда все успело так запутаться?  
Поступил бы он иначе, если бы знал тогда, чем все закончится?  
Спасение Баки того стоило, но, может, был другой вариант? Какой-нибудь такой, где все не выруливало в такую беспросветность.  
Стив сам не замечает, как оказывается в спортзале. Здесь все по-прежнему — в его отсутствие им, похоже, никто и не пользовался. Даже сменные вещи так и лежат на подоконнике.  
Стив и не пытается удержаться. Разносит в лохмотья пару груш, стряхивая накопившееся напряжение. Когда в голове наступает звенящая пустота, футболка прилипает к телу и окончательно сбивается дыхание, он ложится на мат и смотрит в потолок.  
Сдаться? Не вариант.

***

Стив возвращается в мастерскую несколько часов спустя с намерением делать что угодно, но только не цапаться с Тони.  
Дубина заканчивает паять установку, Тони раздраженно отбрасывает голограммы — одну за другой. Не замечая Стива, рассеянно потирает грудь. Ворчит на Пятницу.  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
Тони вздрагивает.  
— Я уже сказал...  
— Да понял я все. Не смотреть, не жалеть, не отвлекать и далее по списку. Но тебе нужно отдохнуть, если хочешь закончить. Дубина тут пока разберется. Поешь, поспи.  
Тот сердито разводит руками — что означает «за что мне это наказание?».  
— Тони, это не слабость, — осторожно добавляет Стив — будто по минному полю ходит. — Ты сильный, умный и даже местами гениальный. Ты все придумаешь.  
— Местами? — возмущается Тони ожидаемо, но гасит все мониторы.  
Когда встает, его шатает. Стив держит руки при себе, но далеко не отходит.  
— Не будь наседкой, Роджерс, бесит, — говорит Тони, но звучит не слишком убедительно, потому что ему приходится уцепиться за косяк на выходе.  
— Да-да, я понял, — Стив обхватывает его за плечи, ведет к лифту, а потом в спальню. — Ты меня тоже временами бесишь, но я же не жалуюсь.  
Тони засыпает мгновенно, едва коснувшись головой подушки. Стив разворачивается к выходу и только тогда замечает свой щит, бережно прислоненный к стене.  
Екает что-то внутри. Стив подхватывает щит, привычным движением примеряет к руке, ощущая знакомое успокаивающее прикосновение металла к коже. Поглаживает его пальцами, будто пожимая руку старому другу.  
Тони лихорадочно вздыхает, раз, другой, дергается, бормочет сквозь сон. Слов не разобрать, но свое имя Стив выхватывает. Имя, не фамилию, которой Тони отгораживается.  
Опустив щит, Стив подходит к кровати. Раздумывает, стоит ли, не сделает ли хуже, но да к черту все, куда хуже-то. Ложится рядом, касается ладонью руки и говорит, что все хорошо, Тони, я здесь, спи.  
***  
— Можно узнать, Роджерс, что ты делаешь в моей кровати? — не очень-то нежно пихает его в бок Тони.  
Стив так и уснул, поверх одеяла, совершенно случайно. Но выспался отлично — в окно уже бьет позднеутреннее солнце. Тони, судя по всему, тоже отдохнул. По крайней мере, столкнуть его с кровати пытается довольно настойчиво.  
— Сплю.  
— Спасибо, Кэп, это я понял. Что за нахрен?  
— Ну извини, — о кошмарах он решает умолчать. «Вранье. У меня не бывает кошмаров, Стив». Ну да. — Уже ухожу.  
Он мотает головой, стряхивает остатки сна и уходит, пока не началось. А когда приходит в мастерскую с завтраком и чаем, Тони уже сидит за столом с чашкой кофе в руке. Кто бы сомневался. Отбирать, впрочем, себе дороже. Но еду он Тони под руку подсовывает.  
Потом держится поблизости. Отбирает у Тони тяжелую трубу для установки, подменяет кофе чаем, в свободное время читает на планшете новости. Не реагирует, когда Тони врубает музыку на предельной громкости, и тот в итоге приглушает. Сам.  
Они не разговаривают. Совсем.  
Зато и не ругаются.  
Ближе к обеду звонит Пеппер. Тони рявкает Пятнице про беззвучный режим и бросает предостерегающий взгляд на Стива.  
— Привет, Пеп. В порядке. Когда я тебе врал? Тут такие медсестрички, размер третий, не меньше. Нет, судебных исков о домогательстве не будет. Нет, я не спорю с врачами. Как там Нью-Йорк? Не смыло еще? Дожди? Смотри не простудись. Да не пью я! Только лекарства. Да, скучно. Скоро вернусь, еще пара недель, говорят. Я тоже скучаю.  
Жизнерадостный голос дается Тони отлично. Положив трубку, он бессильно роняет телефон и закрывает лицо ладонью.  
— Так и не скажешь ей? — спрашивает Стив, отложив планшет. — У нее есть право знать.  
— Достаточно я ей нервы потрепал. Если все получится, то незачем. Если нет — тем более.  
Вот я примерно потому и не сказал, думает Стив, но молчит.  
— Отвали, Роджерс, — бросает Тони, возвращаясь к работе.  
— Я же молчу.  
— Зато думаешь громко.  
Стив только отмахивается и возвращается к новостям. Про Мстителей, оба их крыла, — подпольное и легальное — пишут много и охотно. Росс обещает, что Тони Старк скоро вернется в строй и что вот-вот они поймают Джеймса Барнса, Стивена Роджерса и остальных.  
Кто слил в прессу информацию о побеге — наверняка не ясно, но точно не сам Росс, которому это пятно на репутации не смыть вовек. Скорее всего, Тони и слил, вполне в его стиле.

***

— Ты ведь отказался помогать Россу, когда я вытаскивал наших? — спрашивает Стив за ужином. — И что он?  
— Осатанел, — ухмыляется Тони и, будто опомнившись, снова сосредотачивается на курице. — Я просто был очень занят.  
— И электронные замки очень удачно открывались, — задумчиво говорит Стив. — Трижды.  
— Все вопросы к Пятнице. Она порой чудит. Поработаю потом над кодом.  
Отодвинув тарелку с едва тронутым ужином, Тони возвращается к работе.

***

Установка запускается спустя два дня. Первые образцы Тони получает поздним вечером.  
— Пятница, анализ совместимости. Прогноз положительного исхода операции.  
В ожидании ответа Тони барабанит пальцами по столу, взлохмачивает волосы, вертит в пальцах отвертку.  
Через десять минут Пятница выводит на экран результаты.  
— На текущий момент двадцать пять процентов, босс.  
Тони отшвыривает отвертку, едва не угодив в Дубину, устало трет глаза.  
Стив на всякий случай подходит ближе.  
— Тони?  
Вслед за отверткой летит телефон, потом бумаги, за ним могла наступить очередь монитора, но Стив перехватывает руку.  
— Успокойся, это только первые результаты.  
— Толку от этого всего! — рычит Тони, вывернувшись из захвата. Монитору все-таки не везет. — Если я не могу придумать простейшее... Черт, не хватает данных. Мне негде их взять. Я читал чужие диссертации, все перечитал, что было по теме. Но это как с дуговым реактором — до меня такие технологии были только в теории. А к теории должен прилагаться чей-то ум — и явно не мой.  
Тони бледнеет, словно окончательно выдохся, и Стив усаживает его на стул. Присаживается рядом, держит за плечи.  
— Все получится. Слышишь?  
Тони смотрит на него взглядом человека если не отчаявшегося, то близкого к тому. И вот от этого Стиву становится по-настоящему страшно.  
***  
Следующим утром Тони снова собран и готов к работе. По крайней мере, демонстрирует Стиву именно это.  
Но взгляд все равно загнанный. Он торопится, откровенно спешит, печатает все новые образцы, дорабатывает установку и орет на Пятницу — откуда только силы берутся.  
Стиву не нравится все это, он ждет неизбежного отката и пытается Тони успокоить, замедлить. Но это все равно что поезд на полном ходу руками тормозить. Не то чтобы совсем невозможно, но потом костей не соберешь.  
Тони только огрызается и отмахивается. Заводится еще сильнее.  
Стив на всякий случай сует в карман инъектор с препаратом, который Тони, скорее всего, прописал себе сам. Он ослабляет на время симптомы, не более того. Пятница в порыве откровенности делится со Стивом местоположением запасов. Отношения у них понемногу наладились, пусть и смешно говорить об отношениях с искусственным интеллектом. Так или иначе, Пятница пускает его абсолютно во все помещения, больше не называет Капитаном, да и просто разговаривает помягче. Может, это распоряжения Тони, но Стив предпочитает думать, что они с Пятницей оказались на одной стороне. Интересы у них общие.  
Тони почти не ест и даже не позволяет себе передышек, хотя порой застывает, словно не понимая, что делать дальше. Не задумывается — Стив точно знает, как это выглядит, — а скорее цепенеет.  
Стив занимается в зале, готовит, хотя самому кусок в горло не лезет, и старательно не смотрит на Тони так, как тому не нравится. Нещадно стирает из взгляда жалость и даже сочувствие. Буднично шутит, непринужденно пытается пробиться сквозь отчаянный, на грани фола рабочий запал, хотя хочется схватить, встряхнуть как следует и потребовать не загоняться. Пообещать, что все будет хорошо, нужно только немного подождать, позволить себе замедлиться.  
Но какое он имеет право брать на себя ответственность за чужое время, которого почти не осталось? Прогнозов Стиву Пятница не дала, но и так видно, что счет идет на дни.  
Озарения у Тони часто бывают на пике напряжения, на пределе недосыпа, когда остается полшага до галлюцинаций. Но до озарения еще дожить надо. Однако что, если Стив ненароком собьет вдохновение попыткой выиграть пару дней, которые в итоге ничего не решат?  
«Что, если» накапливаются в геометрической прогрессии, свинцом оседая в груди.  
— Отвлекаешь, — бросает Тони в ответ на очередную попытку уговорить прерваться.  
Звонок Роуди он сбрасывает и диктует пару сообщений в ответ. Занят, дескать, процедуры, медсестры, что там еще.  
Стив сцепляет зубы и начинает разгадывать кроссворд в невесть как здесь оказавшейся «Нью-Йорк Таймс» за прошлый год. Пару раз обращается за помощью к Пятнице — Тони насмешливо фыркает.  
Стив не к месту вспоминает, как тот чуть не рыдал от смеха, застукав его за кратким пересказом сюжета «Звездных войн» от Джарвиса. Посмотреть было все некогда, а Клинт доводил непонятными отсылками и цитатами.  
«Динозавры учатся управлять звездолетом», — прокомментировал тогда Тони и утащил смотреть первые три части, которые вообще-то последние, пусть и сняты раньше. Логики Стив не нашел, но вечер вышел неплохой, хотя переходить на темную сторону он отказался наотрез.

***

К ночи процент достигает двадцати семи и там застревает намертво. Тони не пытается больше ничего разбить, лишь сжимает и разжимает кулаки, а затем встает и медленно идет к двери. Помощь Стива отвергает, но держится неплохо — жаль только, что на остатках адреналиновой горячки.  
— Я спать. Завтра продолжу.  
Стив идет к себе, не раздеваясь ложится поверх одеяла, смотрит в окно на россыпь огней Манхэттена и ждет чего-нибудь плохого. Поэтому совершенно не удивляется, услышав тихий голос Пятницы с потолка:  
— Простите, мистер Роджерс, не хотела вас беспокоить, но, боюсь, мистеру Старку нужна помощь. Мои протоколы не позволяют...  
— Я понял, — перебивает Стив. — Где он?  
Тони всего лишь пытался принять душ, да потом так в ванной и свалился, успев только пижамные штаны натянуть.  
Сознания не потерял, но побелел и лихорадочно дышит, невидяще глядя в потолок глазами, полными ужаса.  
Умирать всегда страшно, сколько бы раз ты это ни делал, привыкнуть невозможно — Стив по себе знает.  
Он делает укол и садится рядом на холодный пол. Прижимает пальцы к шее, сосчитывая всполошенный пульс, вторую руку кладет на грудь, расчерченную густой сеткой перепутанных шрамов, последний совсем свежий.  
— Тише, тише, сейчас пройдет.  
Тони хватается за его руку, как утопающий, вряд ли осознанно.  
Стив гладит пальцами грудь, говорит всякую ерунду, заставляя сконцентрироваться на своем голосе, чтобы убрать хотя бы панику, если остальное не в силах.  
Пульс замедляется неохотно. Стиву кажется, что минуты растягиваются в часы, но в итоге все проходит. С губ стекает почти меловая белизна, дыхание выравнивается. Стив убирает руки, опирается спиной о стену, выдыхает.  
Умирать страшно. Смотреть — тоже. Невозможно привыкнуть.  
Когда Тони открывает глаза и пытается сесть, Стив тянется, чтобы поднять его на ноги.  
— Подожди, — шепчет тот и морщится, потирая грудь.  
Стив помогает привалиться к стене, снова садится рядом. Сидят они так довольно долго — за временем следить в общем-то незачем. Молчат.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты... — выдыхает Тони намного позже. — Ты не должен...  
— Прекрати.  
— Это... унизительно, — формулирует он наконец. — И ты не должен... Извини.  
— Дурак ты, Тони. Хоть и умный. Головой не ударился?  
Слышится невеселый смешок.  
— Нет. Разве что очень давно. В детстве, может быть.  
— Ну, это очевидно. Готов?  
— Нет, — повторяет Тони и хватается за протянутую руку.  
Он едва держится на ногах, и Стив прижимает его к себе, всего на секунду. Короткая, почти случайная близость — скорее для себя, себе. Тони не отшатывается, но застывает, словно это последнее, чего он ожидал. Или хотел. Стив не уточняет, просто помогает добраться до кровати. Не спрашивая разрешения, ложится на другую сторону. Тони никак это не комментирует, переворачивается на бок и через несколько минут засыпает.  
Стив собирается уйти, чуть позже, но так и лежит почти до рассвета, вслушиваясь в его дыхание.

***

Просыпается он в итоге позже Тони и в мастерской его не находит. Пятница вкрадчиво советует поискать на крыше.  
— Засранка, — говорит Тони, не оборачиваясь. — Смотрю, вы с ней спелись.  
— Она умница. Решил взять отгул?  
Тони, присев на ступеньку, смотрит на утренний город. Стив пристраивается рядом.  
— Вроде того. Надраться бы сейчас в хорошей компании...  
— Даже не думай.  
— Да я понял. Компания не та. Идем, мне нужно показать тебе кое-что.  
Когда они возвращаются в мастерскую, Тони велит Пятнице отключить установку, а Дубине — прибраться как следует.  
— Что ты делаешь? Ты что, сворачиваешь проект?  
— Скажем, приостанавливаю, — невесело усмехается Тони, с непривычной аккуратностью складывая стопкой на край стола разбросанные документы.  
— Тони, ты не можешь сдаться, — громче необходимого говорит Стив. — Ты только начал. Все еще...  
— Поверь, за эти годы я научился вовремя отказываться от бесперспективных проектов, — резко перебивает он. — Если не осенит вдруг, это все бессмысленно. Я не буду тратить время. Надо закончить еще кое-что.  
Взглядом пресекая дальнейшие возражения, Тони достает из-под стола ящик. Начинает раскладывать документы, папки, которые кажутся Стиву смутно знакомыми. Поверх всего кладет красный блокнот со звездой по центру.  
Стив неохотно берет его в руки — ощущение отчего-то такое, будто к ядовитой змее прикасается. Он уже знает, что там.  
— Здесь все по проекту «Зимний Солдат». Все, что мне удалось найти. Отдаю должное Земо, он отлично потрудился, собирая информацию. Еще полно видео, оно уже оцифровано. Документы по большей части тоже. Я забрал все это из Сибири, Росс не знает. Он вообще не знает, что мы там были.  
Стив шумно сглатывает. Он до сих пор не решился спросить, как Тони выбрался оттуда с разрушенным реактором, кого просил о помощи, кто и когда его забрал. А это...  
— Здесь не только про Барнса, — продолжает Тони так спокойно, что становится жутковато. — Это был большой проект. Если обнародовать документы, скандал будет такой, что до третьей мировой можно доиграться. Хотя вряд ли кто-то решится первым нажать на кнопку, но не суть, — смотрит Тони не на Стива, а на внушительную стопку бумаг. — Это — ваш обратный билет. Я намерен предоставить информацию президенту или кое-кому из его окружения, кто не связан с Россом. Думаю, им будет интересно. Почти уверен, что они наперебой бросятся оправдывать и Барнса, и всех вас — только бы все это дерьмо не вылезло. Созданный в России профессиональный наемник с промытыми мозгами, безнаказанно творящий черт его знает что в Штатах, а теперь и в Европе — это, с одной стороны, тот еще позор. С другой — Россия тоже молчать не станет. А ядерные боеголовки — это такая ответственность, знаешь ли.  
Когда Тони говорит о Баки, в голосе его нет ни злости, ни сдерживаемой ярости. Только запредельная какая-то усталость.  
У Стива на языке вертится десяток вопросов и еще больше объяснений. Но Тони, похоже, уже не считает Баки личным врагом. Или считает? Непонятно, с чего начать, и стоит ли начинать в принципе. Стив бестолково держит в руках раскрытый блокнот и неотрывно смотрит на Тони, тасуя в голове варианты ответов. Они ступили на такую зыбкую почву, что один неверный шаг — и утонут с концами.  
Тони все-таки поднимает на него взгляд. Дергает уголком губ.  
— Я не уверен, что простил его, — говорит тихо, но предельно отчетливо. — Но, знаешь, многие, к примеру, обижаются на мое оружие, а мстят мне, хотя курок спускал кто-то другой. Детские травмы порой так нелогичны, — имени Ванды Тони не называет, но и так все ясно. — В любом случае, я подумал... — он медленно и глубоко вздыхает, — что, пожалуй, тоже не дал бы тебе убить Роуди, если бы считал, что он ненарочно переехал машиной твою любимую кошку. Впрочем, и если нарочно — наверное, тоже.  
От неуместного сравнения Стива передергивает.  
— Мне жаль, что... — начинает было он, но Тони перебивает:  
— Мне тоже. Давай к делу. Шантаж — дело тонкое, мне нужно продумать кое-какие детали, собрать все в единое целое. Помешать может только один человек — Росс. У него есть доступ к президенту и неспортивная злость. Он сразу поймет, что это моих рук дело и бог весть что успеет натворить. Я ошибался насчет него. Крупный просчет, — Тони трет пальцами виски. — Не учел его президентские амбиции. Я точно знаю, что именно он финансировал Земо. Росс предоставил ему информацию о Барнсе и том, как именно можно расколоть Мстителей. Ему нужно было это соглашение как стартовая площадка для предвыборной кампании, но он опасался, что всех нас контролировать не сможет. Что если мы будем вместе, то отобьемся от любой попытки закрутить гайки или надеть на нас ошейники. Ему не нужны все, хватило бы и части. Манипулировать мелким террористом Земо оказалось несложно.  
Тони подхватывает со стола телефон, вешает между собой и Стивом голограмму.  
На видео человек в черном убивает... лицо жертвы кажется Стиву смутно знакомым. Отложив блокнот, он подходит ближе.  
— Эверетт Росс? Тот следователь?  
— Глава спецотдела по борьбе с терроризмом. Но да, вы были знакомы. С госсекретарем они не родственники, я проверил. Ты что, в Ваканде новости не читал? Убит на пороге собственного дома. На следующий день после допроса им Земо, когда тот, насколько мне известно, слил Росса, который госсекретарь, с потрохами. Это наемник Росса, видимо, он и правда запаниковал, раз убрал Эверетта так грязно — я достал запись за полчаса поисков по камерам на соседних домах. Но чтобы это доказать, его нужно найти. У меня пока не вышло, не до того было.  
Он сворачивает голограмму, отбрасывает телефон и достает из ящика флешку.  
— Второе доказательство — видеозапись допроса Земо, которого потом перевезли неизвестно куда, если вообще не ликвидировали. Почти уверен, что с тюремного сервера запись стерли, но им до меня далеко. С помощью этой флешки можно восстановить удаленную запись, но для этого ее нужно физически всунуть в порт, потому что с интернетом у них беда. Вот я пока не придумал, как. Тюрьма — подземный бункер на острове Рузвельта, координаты есть. Своих посылать нельзя, если что-то пойдет не так, Росс мгновенно примется штурмовать Старк Тауэр, чтобы бросить меня за решетку. Да и хватит уже подставлять своих. Я думал подкупить кого-нибудь из охраны, позже, когда разберусь с этим вот, — он раздраженно машет рукой в сторону неработающей теперь установки. — Но на это нужно время, а со временем у нас напряженка.  
Тони умолкает, тяжело дышит. Сам не замечая, то и дело касается ладонью груди.  
— Вот только не говори, что собираешься сделать что-нибудь самоубийственное. К примеру, предпочесть проект по спасению себя работе над этим вот! — Стив тычет пальцем в бумаги, даже не пытаясь скрыть, что зол до красной пелены перед глазами.  
— Ну что ты завелся? — Тони откидывается на спинку стула, смотрит с насмешкой. — Соглашение подписать стоит, я по-прежнему так думаю. Но история с Россом — мой косяк, я могу успеть исправить хотя бы его.  
— Нет. Так не пойдет.  
— Ты же не будешь удерживать меня силой, Стив? — голос Тони становится ледяным.  
А вот это уже запрещенный прием, Стив будто удар под дых получил. Не первый за сегодня, но, пожалуй, самый болезненный.

***

Тони знает, что бьет по больному, но все равно бьет. Не до сантиментов сейчас — некогда, да и незачем.  
Но Стив не ввязывается в спор, не пытается переубедить, настоять на своем, как делал всегда, с первого знакомства, когда они чуть не подрались.  
В итоге все-таки подрались. Такая вот ирония.  
Изредка Тони думает, что, возможно, было бы лучше, если бы они завязли на этапе взаимной неприязни. Это не мешало бы работать в команде, дружно отбиваться от инопланетных засранцев и задорно доставать друг друга до печенок, чтобы не потерять форму.  
Изредка он думает, что тогда, возможно, не решился бы на эксперимент с Альтроном. Вот взял бы — и не решился, плевать на выкрутасы Ванды. Когда это он подписывался спасать всех? Но это же Стив. Именно Стив схватил его за руку, пришпилил упреком и умер.  
Тони не силен в долгих размышлениях о том, как могло бы все выйти, пойди иначе. Возможно, тогда чертова Ванда показала бы ему кого-нибудь другого, Пеппер, к примеру, или разлетающуюся на куски башню, или взрывающиеся города, или еще что — ей виднее, что там у него с сокровенными страхами. Тони неохотно копается в прошлом, но изредка все равно перебирает варианты такого настоящего, в котором Стив для него — всего лишь подбешивавший еще с ранней юности крепыш с плакатов и комиксов, и карточек, и ланч-боксов. Этого добра в доме хватало. Где он — тот Стив, который не Стив-Я Умру За Тебя-Роджерс, не Стив-Моральный Кодекс-Роджерс, не Стив-Я Здесь, Тони-Роджерс.  
Думает, что тогда, возможно, он не ввязался бы во всю эту муть с соглашениями или хотя бы не принял так близко к сердцу расклад, где все покатилось к черту.  
На самом деле, думать уже поздно, потому что Стив давным-давно пролез в самое нутро и прочно там обосновался. Тони изучил его моральный кодекс и даже по большей части с ним смирился. Попробовал Стива всего целиком на вкус, научил кое-чему плохому, но приятному, и научился доверять. Не только спину, но и вообще. Хотел вмазать ему по зубам совсем не каждый день, а то и неделю — в лучшие времена.  
Тони привык заглядывать в прошлое преимущественно за тем, чтобы исправить что-нибудь в будущем — если получится. Придумал даже, как перелопатить воспоминания, чтобы перестать так часто оглядываться. Но теперь будущее стремительно заканчивается — и все равно он думает о Стиве в контексте того, что лучше бы ничего не было, лишь совсем изредка. И все равно не выходит сожалеть, что все обернулось именно так.  
Жить без будущего оказывается сложнее, чем Тони мог себе представить. В прошлый раз, когда оно стремительно заканчивалось, он пошел вразнос. Теперь запала на это нет. Может, всему виной влияние Стива-Я буду рядом, Тони-Роджерса.  
Стив ведет себя так, будто ничего еще не кончено, будто Тони не провалил едва ли не самый важный проект в своей жизни. Стив рядом и надежен, как скала, он подхватывает, не давая упасть, и изредка от этого хочется биться головой о стену. Тогда он думает, что, возможно, лучше бы не пустил его в башню той ночью. Что, может, так было бы легче. Потому что слабость, а это ведь Стив, и все давно вышло из-под контроля.  
Но ирония в том, что на самом деле Тони вовсе не хочет быть сейчас один.  
Думал, что так будет проще, еще когда пытался выставить Стива из башни, как и всех остальных — но нет, не проще.  
Когда нет будущего, прошлое становится гораздо менее важным. Подписал-не подписал, сказал-не сказал, предпочел-не предпочел.  
Теперь-то рядом.  
Теперь Тони чаще думает о том, что все последующие дни — уже бонус. Что после того, как, пытаясь сдвинуться с мертвой точки, привычно загнал себя в адреналиновую лихорадку, банальная паника там, в ванной, его и добила бы, если бы не Стив.  
Так что бонус, а дареному коню в зубы не смотрят.  
Даже если все это сугубо из жалости и глупого чувства вины.  
Стив никогда толком не умел врать и теперь тоже прячет эмоции неумело, но старается — никакой жалости. Тони делает вид, что верит, и из солидарности заталкивает жалость к себе куда подальше. За всю свою жизнь он наворотил из-за нее достаточно дел, чтобы не позволять ей сожрать последнее.  
Они работают вместе. Стиву проект «Зимний Солдат» — по живому, Тони тоже, но вместе полегче. У Стива ясная голова, у него самого задурманенная слабостью и лекарствами. Стив закрывает заодно какой-то свой гештальт, Тони пытается успеть закончить. Подать информацию нужно так, чтобы даже дураку стало понятно — обнародовать ее не стоит. Стив систематизирует и добавляет данных из тех, которыми Барнс поделился перед заморозкой, Тони делает подводки и связки.  
Все идет по плану, остается незакрытым только вопрос с Россом. Тони бросает ресурсы Пятницы на поиск наемника, разрешив ей вламываться в любые базы данных, подключаться к любым камерам и вообще вести себя безобразно. В оставшееся время раздумывает о том, как добраться до тюрьмы.  
Не сказать, чтобы мысль слетать туда самому не приходит в голову. Приходит. Если терять нечего, то можно вломиться туда в костюме, взять нужную информацию и вернуться. Игра ведь стоит свеч — и не придется никого подставлять.  
Когда Стив уходит, Тони рассматривает схему бункера, набрасывая светящиеся точки на пункт охраны, серверную, посты. Нужно чтобы все остались живы — охрана и он сам. Значит, следует сделать все быстро, аккуратно и желательно без лишних нервов.  
План созревает отличный, жаль только, что Тони увлекается и не слышит приближения Стива.  
— Только не говори, что собираешься лезть туда сам, — деликатно кашлянув, чтобы не испугать, говорит Стив образцово-ледяным тоном. Смахнув голограмму, Тони размеренно вздыхает, успокаивая пульс, которого теперь вечно то слишком много, то недостаточно.  
— Ну, тебе-то туда точно нельзя. Попадешься — там и закроют. Да и знаешь, сложно будет обелять репутацию Капитана Америка после вооруженного проникновения.  
— Ага. Поэтому ты влезешь в костюм — и... — Стив замолкает, явно заставляя себя успокоиться. — Нет, никаких самоубийственных затей.  
— Послушай, Роджерс, я не собираюсь сидеть на заднице ровно...  
«Пока очередной сердечный приступ меня не прикончит», — но заканчивать вслух не хочется. Однако Стив, похоже, поднаторел в телепатии. Взгляд его смягчается, он с досадой потирает лоб ладонью и явно теряет часть своей знаменитой решимости.  
— Просто подожди немного, ладно? — наморщив лоб, говорит Стив и добавляет коварное: — Пожалуйста.  
Да чего? Чего ждать, Стив?  
Но под таким взглядом сдастся даже кто-нибудь совсем железный, а Тони вовсе не железный, особенно сейчас.  
— Ладно, — ворчит он, отворачиваясь к монитору.  
Откровенно говоря, сил работать нет совершенно. Сильнее всего хочется растянуться на какой-нибудь горизонтальной поверхности, закрыть глаза и уснуть. Желательно без сновидений. Когда Стив рядом, порой получается, но не предложишь же ему пройти в постель. По крайней мере, не в том контексте, что ты, Стив, полежи рядом, пока я буду спать без кошмаров.  
Не так все бывало, не так должно быть. Но по-другому, видимо, уже не будет.  
К тому же, за последние недели он проспал столько, сколько не спал за предыдущий год. Времени-то жаль.  
Но, видимо, в какой-то момент он все же отключается, потому что чувствует на плечах руки Стива. Он осторожно поднимает его на ноги, обхватывает за пояс, ведет наверх. Ладонь Стива горячая и весь он горячий, согревающий, и Тони беспардонно греется об него, ловит крохи тепла, растапливая внутреннее оцепенение.  
Не уходи, хочет попросить он, но ни за что не попросит.  
Стив не уходит. Ложится рядом, ближе, чем в предыдущий раз. Засыпая, Тони чувствует на груди горячую ладонь и успокаивается.

***

От многочисленных видео с пытками Зимних Солдат начинает мутить. Жуткие эксперименты, бездушные машины вместо людей. Их поджаривают электрошоком и замораживают в криокамерах. Кодировки, вбитые прямо в мозг. Ничуть не веселее смотреть записи убийств солдатами тех, на кого их швыряли, как цепных псов. Их не много, не всегда получалось проконтролировать исполнение заданий.  
— Не надо, — сдавленно говорит Стив, когда он просматривает перед архивацией ту самую запись.  
— Мой отец был не последним человеком в этой стране, — отмахивается Тони. — Это важно.  
В груди щемит, но там теперь щемит почти всегда. Сердце то и дело ощущается инородным телом, трепыхается бесконтрольно, будто сбежать хочет.  
Стив отворачивается, и Тони выключает видео, не досмотрев до конца.  
Прислушивается к себе, ожидая ощутить клокочущую злость, но вместо нее только усталость.

***

Откат все равно случается, но ближе к ночи, когда Тони выбирается подышать на крышу. Раньше гулял по крышам, теперь сидит неподвижно, глядя на беспечно сияющий всеми огнями Нью-Йорк. Город-мечта, в котором в любое время суток можно найти что, где и с кем. Теперь уже незачем, но Тони неожиданно остро рад, что город остался цел. Хорошо бы, чтобы так и оставалось. Для этого нужны Мстители. И Железный Человек нужен.  
Стив принес на крышу холодный чай, еды какой-то — получается почти пикник.  
Ночь неожиданно теплая, и дожди наконец прекратились. Ветренно, правда, но не холодно. Стив все равно набрасывает на плечи куртку, свою, наверное, сам он никогда не мерзнет.  
Заботливый.  
Тони сглатывает горький комок в горле, запивает его чаем, плотнее закутывается в кожаную куртку, пахнущую Стивовым старомодным «Олд Спайсом».  
— Я оставлю проект «Железный Человек» тебе, — говорит он. — Сам решишь, кого одевать. Не факт, что Роуди сможет летать. Пятница поможет разобраться.  
Стив сидит рядом, и Тони не смотрит на него, но физически чувствует, как тот весь напрягается, превращаясь в статую.  
— Тони...  
— Нет, подожди. Нам нужно это обсудить. Костюмы не должны попасть не в те руки. Представь, что будет, если на них наложит лапу кто-то вроде Росса. Я прописал Пятнице протоколы, доступ будет только у тебя. Когда решишь, кому еще его предоставить, просто скажи ей. В противном случае это будет груда железок, взломать систему невозможно, там многоярусная защита, ее...  
— Тони, — Стив отмирает, садится на корточки перед ним, ловит взгляд, — рано еще сдаваться.  
Тони тихо смеется — оптимизма Стива хватит на маленький отряд. Никогда не сдаваться, даже если умер во льдах. За это Тони его и...  
— Как скажешь. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал. Пеппер хватит и компании, благотворительных фондов, у нее гора дел, я не могу вешать на нее еще и эту ответственность.  
Пеппер. При мысли о Пеппер внутри екает. Может, все-таки сказать ей, пока не поздно? Может, он защищает себя, а не ее? Может...  
Сердце заходится, пульс бьется в висках, и Стив прижимает его к себе, снова не давая упасть.

***

Тони просыпается от чужих кошмаров. Не знал, что Стиву они тоже снятся, хотя что тут удивительного при их-то жизни. Он бормочет имена, сперва Баки, потом Тони, кусает губы, мечется. Может, Тони слегка овладел навыками телепатии, но он вдруг понимает, что Стив тоже боится остаться один. Он только похоронил старую любовь, нашел и потерял старого друга. У него останется команда, но Тони по себе знает, что этого чудовищно мало. А для Стива — еще меньше, если верить написанному в том письме.  
Он поворачивается набок, ложится ближе, забрасывает руку на Стива, утыкается в него лбом.  
Стив спит чутко, но сейчас, к его удивлению, не просыпается. Затихает только, разглаживает неизменную теперь морщинку на лбу. Спит.

***

А утром прилетает Наташа и привозит с собой Беннера. Когда Пятница спрашивает, пускать ли их в лифт, Тони ошарашенно смотрит на Стива.  
— Да, это я попросил ее найти Брюса, — Стив защитно складывает руки на груди и хмурится. — Или Хелен. Кого-нибудь.  
Он будто ждет, что Тони возмутится на этот счет.  
— Тони, — взлохмаченный Беннер пожимает ему руку, успев окинуть цепким врачебным взглядом. Становится неуютно. Наташа подходит ближе и смотрит так, что... о, нет.  
Тони прилежно натягивает на губы ухмылку, отступает на безопасное расстояние, приваливается бедром к столу.  
— Как я понимаю, она испортила тебе отпуск на Карибах, — тычет он пальцем в Наташу. — Приношу свои извинения. Хотя это вовсе не я...  
— Перестань, Тони, — усмехается Беннер. — Я бы сам приехал, но там... скажем, на Карибах, новостей не показывали. Могу я получить доступ к твоей медкарте?  
— Прямо с места в карьер? Без прелюдии? — хмыкает Тони. — Неужели я правда так плохо выгляжу?  
Наташа лишь глаза закатывает, опускается на диван и закидывает ногу на ногу. По правде говоря, вид у нее усталый.  
Так вот, где Стива носило тогда... Интересно, кого еще он на уши поставил?  
— Скажем так, я не стал бы терять времени даром, — уклончиво отвечает Беннер. — Сперва мне нужна информация о твоем состоянии, потом твои наработки. Я могу помочь, Тони, правда, — он разводит руками. — У меня нет всех данных по проекту Хелен Чо, но кое-чем она поделилась. И, как ты сам говорил, я гораздо лучше тебя разбираюсь в биомеханике.  
Да-да, говорил — сразу после того, как втянул в эксперимент с Альтроном, за что Беннер себя корил ничуть не меньше, чем он сам.  
Тони удивлен, что после всего этого он вообще приехал.  
Он не чувствует ослепительного облегчения и почти совсем не позволяет себе надеяться.

***

Пятница разворачивает размашистую голограмму прямо посреди мастерской на следующий день. Наемник Росса, Джереми Сардон по кличке Стеллс, нашелся в окрестностях Вашингтона. По крайней мере, именно там его засекла камера буквально час назад.  
Тони, которого Беннер умудрился уложить на диван с капельницей в руке прямо в мастерской — он и сам не понял, как согласился, — пытается сорваться с места. Стив прижимает его твердой рукой, не давая пошевелиться.  
— Даже не думай. Я разберусь.  
— Пусти, — шипит Тони, пытаясь дотянуться до иглы. — Не хватало еще, чтобы ты засветился в Вашингтоне. Там Росс.  
— О господи, — качает головой Стив и перехватывает руку без малейших усилий. Тони сдается и откидывается на подушку. Пытается вложить во взгляд злость и ярость, но не уверен, что выходит достаточно убедительно. — Я не полечу туда сам, угомонись.  
— А кто тогда? — Тони прикрывает глаза, пережидая слабость, и Стив мгновенно ослабляет хватку, а затем успокаивающе поглаживает по руке. Кошмар.  
— Есть у нас одна супершпионка. Готова помочь.  
— Бросаете все на хрупкие женские плечи? — фыркает Тони.  
— Лежи, — внушительно говорит Стив и уходит.  
Беннер, весь закопавшись в бумаги и голограммы, возится с установкой. Он почти сразу нашел пару крупных косяков, а теперь налаживает остальное. Гарантий не дает, но выглядит вроде оптимистично, хотя по лицу Беннера сложно читать эмоции — слишком хорошо держит их в узде.  
Тони старается не проваливаться в сон и не вслушиваться в стук собственного сердца. Ему все кажется, что он становится реже — это, скорее всего, не так, состояние примерно на том же уровне, — но к горлу все равно подступает паника. Все кажется, что они не успеют — ни с сердцем, ни с Россом.  
— Скажи, Брюс, — осторожно начинает Тони, когда Беннер приходит убрать капельницу, — а есть ли какие-то препараты, которыми можно на время... ну, знаешь, ослабить симптомы, сил добавить?  
Тот застывает на секунду, потом смотрит очень внимательно прямо в глаза.  
— Есть. Но в твоем случае это опасно.  
— А если мне все равно надо?  
— То это все равно очень опасно.  
— Брюс, слушай, это вопрос жизни и смерти...  
— Так и я об этом, — криво усмехается Беннер и отходит к столу.  
— Куда-то собрался? — сухо спрашивает Стив из-за спинки дивана.  
Тони беззвучно чертыхается. Вот как, как при таких габаритах чертов Роджерс умудряется так тихо подкрадываться?  
— Нет. Вопрос был чисто теоретическим, — ворчит Тони и садится. Стив немедленно приземляется рядом.  
— Ну да. Я так и понял, — и когда это он научился так виртуозно выражать интонацией сарказм? Не иначе, как от него самого нахватался. — Наташа разберется с Сардоном. А твоя текущая задача — дожить до операции.  
Тони успевает заметить, как Стив с Беннером обмениваются быстрыми взглядами.

***

Не иначе как Беннер подмешал что-то в лекарства, потому что Тони отключается в детское время и просыпается уже когда в окна лупит солнце. Как он добрался до спальни — не помнит. Стива рядом нет, и постель с его стороны даже не примята.  
После долгой неподвижности тело едва слушается, и Тони с трудом выцарапывает себя из кровати. Принимает душ, чтобы хоть немного стряхнуть сонное оцепенение, и идет в мастерскую с намерением всыпать Беннеру по первое число за эксперименты со снотворным. Ему что-то подмешали — сомнений нет.  
Стив бессовестно растянулся во весь свой немалый рост на диване. И дрыхнет. Взъерошенный сильнее обычного Беннер тихо беседует с Пятницей.  
— И что это было? — громко спрашивает Тони, пиная Стива по свисающей с дивана ноге. — Только не говори, что ты об этом не знал.  
— Ай, — сонно отзывается Стив, но тут же встает, одним слитным движением здорового тренированного тела. Тони садится на освобожденное место. — Хорошо выспался?  
— Брюс, что за нахрен?  
— Это не моя идея, все вопросы туда, — рассеянно отмахивается Беннер, колдуя над издающей ритмичной шорохи установкой.  
Стив усмехается, хотя нет — широко улыбается, давненько Тони такого не видел.  
— Пятница?  
— Да, мистер Роджерс?  
— Покажи своему боссу видео.  
Пятница разворачивает экран так, чтобы Тони было хорошо видно. Допрос Земо Эвереттом Россом. Тот самый, во время которого Земо и в самом деле сливает госсекретаря с потрохами — не соврал информатор. Тони, вцепившись в подлокотник, слушает, чтобы не пропустить ни слова. И да, этого достаточно, чтобы утопить Росса. В сочетании с показаниями наемника, если Наташа его найдет, этого хватит на пожизненное.  
— Но как? — выдыхает Тони, заставив себя разжать пальцы. — Ты что, просто вломился туда ночью и...  
— Не кипятись, — Стив ерошит волосы, садится напротив. — Попросил о помощи Вижна, все прошло как по маслу, никто не пострадал. Он контролировал камеры и вел меня, так что все в порядке.  
— Еще и Вижна он привлек, — бессильно взмахивает рукой Тони, и в самом деле начиная кипятиться. — Кого еще? Кому ты обо всем рассказал? Пеппер? Роуди?  
— Тони, прекрати, — тихо говорит Стив. — Вижн и так все знал, мне Наташа рассказала. Частично он все-таки Джарвис, поэтому всегда знает, где ты. Просто он слишком интеллигентный, чтобы вмешиваться без спроса.  
— Он-то да. А вот ты много на себя берешь.  
Стив издает мученический вздох, но удерживается от пререканий. Это раздражает — даже пар спустить не на ком.  
— Наташа, кстати, тоже уже справилась, — говорит Стив. — Пятница?  
На втором видео Джереми Сардон очень охотно и с огоньком рассказывает о том, как госсекретарь Росс нанял его для убийства своего однофамильца, как передал деньги и прочие убедительные подробности их давнего знакомства.  
— Даже знать не хочу, что Наташа с ним сделала, — тянет Тони. — И где он теперь? На случай, если придется дать показания.  
— Наташа сказала, в надежном месте.  
— А сама она где?  
— Дела, — пожимает плечами Стив. — Ты успокоился?  
— Я и не заводился. По-человечески, что ли, сказать не могли, а не накачивать транквилизаторами?  
— Тони, — вздыхает Стив, — если ты сейчас будешь отпираться, что не собирался вломиться туда сам, то я...  
Тони уже почти сформулировал ответ, но голос Пятницы не дает сказать:  
— Босс, у вас три пропущенных звонка от Таддеуса Росса. Он настаивает. Новый входящий.  
— Как по маслу? — ворчит Тони. — Пятница, режим без видео. Приглуши все звуки, кроме моего голоса. Можешь добавить пение птичек за окном. На свой вкус.  
— Мистер Старк, — твердый голос Росса разносится по мастерской. — Как ваше здоровье?  
— Иду на поправку, — бодро отвечает Тони. — Что-то случилось в колыбели демократии или вы звоните осведомиться о моем самочувствии?  
— Случилось кое-что, — в интонациях Росса сплошной металл. — По некоторым сведениям, капитан Роджерс сейчас в Нью-Йорке. Информация неподтвержденная, однако я хотел спросить, знаете ли вы об этом?  
— Мистер Росс, я прохожу курс лечения в Швейцарии. Откуда мне знать, что творится в Нью-Йорке? Капитан Роджерс со мной не связывался.  
— Ясно, — спокойно отвечает Росс, и от этого у Тони все-таки холодеет внутри. — У меня есть еще ряд вопросов, которые я должен обсудить с вами в ближайшее время. Очень не хотел бы отвлекать вас от лечения, но вынужден попросить уделить мне час времени. Я буду на месте через полтора часа. Надеюсь, вы сможете на время отложить свои процедуры?  
— Безусловно. Жду с нетерпением.  
Махнув рукой Пятнице, чтобы оборвала звонок, Тони поднимается на ноги. Стив вскакивает следом.  
— Все. Приехали. Росс точно летит в Швейцарию, чтобы меня повязать и как следует допросить, — он судорожно растирает виски пальцами. — Там он наткнется на человека, который очень на меня похож, для тех, кто знаком со мной только по фото. Но беседу поддержать не сможет. Пятница, отзови его, кстати. С другой стороны, — подстегнутый адреналином, Тони начинает расхаживать взад-вперед по мастерской, — удачный момент. Росс убрался из Вашингтона и не сможет помешать. Пятница!  
— Да, босс?  
— Президент наш где сейчас?  
— В Белом доме, босс. Вам нужно его расписание?  
— Нет. Устрой нам встречу. Через час. Скажи, что это вопрос национальной безопасности и что если он не встретится со мной немедленно, Белый дом взлетит на воздух. Наплети чего-нибудь, в общем. О террористах или инопланетной угрозе. И пусть прихватит министра обороны. Если он даже позвонит Россу, тот вернуться не успеет, он уже на той стороне Атлантики, так что все очень удачно складывается...  
Где-то на полпути от дивана к столу его перехватывает Стив. Крепко сжимает за плечи, смотрит в глаза.  
— Ты собрался в таком состоянии лететь в Вашингтон?  
— Не в броне, на вертолете. Отпусти, мне нужно переодеться.  
— Это в самом деле не лучшая идея, — влезает Беннер. — Ты слишком слаб для перелетов и мне нужна твоя помощь. Я дотянул процент вероятности успешной операции до семидесяти, но ты должен взглянуть на...  
— Стив, убери, пожалуйста, руки, — цедит Тони сквозь зубы. — Спасибо. Похоже, вы оба не вполне отдаете себе отчет в происходящем. Первое — не найдя меня в Швейцарии, Росс к вечеру примется штурмовать Старк Тауэр и базу Мстителей. Боюсь, в тюрьме все эти проценты мне будут до лампочки. Второе — только я могу правильно и в нужной форме донести кому следует информацию о Россе и проекте «Зимний Солдат». Или кто-нибудь из вас может встретиться с президентом США прямо сейчас?  
— Вас ждут в Белом доме через час, — оживает Пятница. — Террористы, босс, я выбрала террористов.  
— Молодец.  
— Я не могу просто... — Стив сжимает кулаки и смотрит волком. Впрочем, во взгляде столько всего намешано, что лучше отвернуться.  
— Можешь, Стив, — отступает на шаг Тони. — Хочешь помочь, не мешай. Брюс, помнишь, я спрашивал о препаратах?

***

На встрече с президентом и министром обороны Тони держится неплохо. С учетом обстоятельств — так просто великолепно. Говорит убедительно, развешивает голограммы с данными из проекта «Зимний солдат», припечатывает напоследок видео про Росса. Сердце ведет себя довольно прилично, разве что холодным потом прошибает изредка, но это терпимо.  
Брюс дал ему часа три, пока не накроет откатом, поэтому Тони торопится. Закончив доклад, бросает на стол флешку с частью данных.  
— Решайте сами, что с этим делать. Но я рассчитываю на ваше благоразумие.  
— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — первым отмирает министр. — Мы свяжемся с вами.  
Тони отрывисто кивает и уходит.

В вертолете велит Пятнице брать курс на Нью-Йорк и устало откидывается на спинку сидения.  
Все должно выгореть. Росс сядет, а Стив сможет вернуться домой.  
Сил хватает даже на то, чтобы добраться до мастерской. Стив перехватывает его у лифта, подставляет плечо, укладывает на диван. Тони дергает душащую удавку галстука. Пульс начинает сходить с ума, колотится в ушах, временами пугающе замирая. Брюс делает пару уколов, но легче не становится.  
— Думаю, пора начинать, Брюс, — бормочет Тони. В груди болит так, что хочется свернуться клубком и заскулить.  
— Я еще не все протестировал!  
— Только не зеленей, спокойно, — морщится Тони. — Вот и протестируешь. Я все продумал, хирурги наготове, на низком старте, все оплачено, остальное за тобой. Пятница, протокол «Перерождение». Вперед.  
— Да, босс.  
В ушах звенит так, что ответ он разбирает едва-едва. Как и успокаивающие слова Стива, только интонацию.  
Этого достаточно, и Тони позволяет себе упасть.

***

Кажется, Пеппер никак не может решить, наорать на него или разрыдаться.  
Тони определенно предпочел бы первое — учитывая, как редко Пеппер позволяет себе слезы, иммунитет он выработать так и не смог. Бьют наповал.  
Пеппер неожиданно предпочитает третий вариант: осторожно, но крепко обнимает. Тони неуклюже гладит ее по голове — мешают многочисленные трубки и проводки, бормочет, что все нормально, Пеп, ну же, что ты, все хорошо.  
Она, наконец, отстраняется, опускает на минуту взгляд, пряча заблестевшие глаза, садится на стул и судорожно вздыхает.  
— Ты должен был мне сказать, — к чести Пеппер, голос почти не дрожит. Она поправляет волосы, опустошает стакан воды и со стуком ставит его обратно на тумбочку.  
«Ты бы ничем не помогла... Я не хотел тебя волновать... Не хотел причинить тебе боль... Я пытался защитить тебя... Хотя, может быть, и себя... Просто так вышло..»  
— Должен был. Прости, Пеп.  
Пеппер, явно собиравшаяся что-то сказать, мотает головой и снова бросается к графину с водой.  
«Что с Россом? Где Стив? Беннер? Где вообще все?»  
— Как ты?  
— Я? — фыркает Пеппер, едва водой не поперхнувшись. — Я-то в порядке. Просто, видишь ли, немного тревожно узнавать из новостей... — она осекается, прячется за стаканом.  
— И что там в новостях? — непринужденно спрашивает Тони, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Тело будто чужое, непослушное, и в груди болит, несмотря на обезболивающие, от которых голова будто ватой набита. Но он выжил, так что жаловаться в общем-то не на что.  
Пеппер косится на него подозрительно. На него, на кардиомонитор, на остальные приборы, выдающие жизненные показатели в онлайн-режиме.  
— Пеппер, — вздыхает Тони. — Во-первых, от твоих недоговорок я и правда начинаю волноваться. Во-вторых, я могу прямо сейчас попросить Пятницу показать мне новости. Выкладывай.  
Операцию провели здесь же, в башне, в оборудованной на этот случай операционной, так что есть чем шантажировать Пеппер.  
— Вам нужны телевизионные новости, босс, или топ-новости из интернета? — доносится с потолка.  
И правда нужно поработать над кодом. Джарвис наверняка знал, когда влезать. Впрочем, с Джарвисом они прожили долго и счастливо, у Пятницы еще все впереди.  
— Никаких новостей, — резко бросает Пеппер и подается вперед. — Если ты вздумаешь нервничать, я разбужу Беннера. А он не спал суток трое. И если позеленеет от усталости, то я снимаю с себя всякую ответственность за последствия. Вам понятно, мистер Старк?  
— Да, мисс Поттс, — ухмыляется Тони.  
Пеппер сощуривается и начинает излагать новости так, будто биржевые сводки читает. Пожалуй, это и правда неплохой вариант, учитывая все, что он проспал.  
Президент и его команда оказались не такими проворными ребятами, как Росс. Пока они совещались, госсекретарь успел вернуться в Штаты, узнать о визите Тони в Белый дом и попытаться вломиться в Старк Тауэр с намерением арестовать его, а если повезет, то и Стива или кого еще здесь поймает. В разгар операции без Беннера было не обойтись, — а всем понятно, что случилось бы, начнись стрельба, — Стив решил Росса отвлечь. Выскользнул через черный вход и принялся бегать от него по всему Нью-Йорку. Часа четыре петлял, а когда загнали в угол, сдался без боя.  
— Он в тюрьме? — выдыхает Тони, безуспешно пытаясь сохранять спокойствие.  
Сколько он тут провалялся без сознания? Почти трое суток? За это время Росс из Стива котлету в своей подводной обители мог сделать. Если вообще не прикончил из мести. Скажет потом, что пытался сбежать.  
Что-то тревожно пищит, и Пеппер мгновенно накрывает его ладонь своей.  
— Тише, прошу тебя, Тони. В тюрьме, но не в той. Он здесь, в Нью-Йорке, его никто не тронет, тут полно журналистов. Успокойся. Пожалуйста.  
Он прикрывает глаза и лютым усилием воли заставляет себя дышать глубоко и размеренно. Новое сердце, пожалуй, податливее, послушнее прежнего — по крайней мере, образца последнего времени.  
— Все нормально, продолжай.  
— Росс арестован, дожидается суда в Вашингтоне. Пару часов назад состоялась пресс-конференция президента. Джеймс Барнс признан жертвой жестокого военного эксперимента, который повесили на Росса. Стив и команда пытались защитить невиновного и вывести Росса на чистую воду, за что он бросил часть Мстителей в тюрьму. Тебя он ввел в заблуждение, все остальное — сопутствующий ущерб. Там небольшая волокита с юридическими деталями, но скоро с них снимут все обвинения. Президент извинился за поведение своего госсекретаря и пообещал впредь не допускать таких кадровых ошибок. Назвал капитана Роджерса героем, а к Соковианским соглашениям призвал вернуться позже, когда уляжется пыль. Хотя как-то без огонька о них отозвался — из-за Росса. Это все.  
Тони откидывается на подушку, в ушах начинает звенеть от облегчения. Неужели и правда все получилось? Неужели они успели?  
— Все будет хорошо, Тони, — мягко говорит Пеппер и гладит его по щеке. — Отдыхай.  
Он и правда медленно проваливается в пустоту, где нет ни боли, ни слабости.

***

— Знаешь, Тони, пожалуй, я попросил бы больше так меня не нервировать, — говорит Беннер, бессильно опускаясь на стул и глядя на то, как симпатичная медсестра меняет капельницу. Третий размер, Тони сам подбирал персонал под протокол. Сработавший, нужно отметить, как часы.  
— Но ты же справился, — бормочет Тони, провожая ее взглядом.  
— Семьдесят на тридцать, никаких тестов, все с колес, — разводит руками Беннер и взлохмачивает и без того совсем не идеальную прическу. — Ты трижды порывался умереть, пока я закончил. Если бы не лучшие кардиохирурги... Понятия не имею, кстати, как ты их всех заставил примчаться сюда в течение получаса.  
— Джеты, гранты на научные разработки в течение пяти лет, достойная компенсация морального ущерба, подписка о неразглашении, — с усмешкой перечисляет Тони.  
— Ты умеешь убеждать, — Беннер усмехается в ответ. — И все равно я больше на такое не подписываюсь. У меня слабые нервы.  
— Спасибо, Брюс. Правда, спасибо. Я твой должник.  
— Брось, Тони. Я рад, что сумел помочь. Если тебе так будет проще, то считай платой за работу над «Вероникой».  
— Ну, она-то не помогла, — хмурится Тони.  
— Но могла бы, — серьезно отвечает Беннер. — А сердце тоже могло бы не запуститься.  
— У тебя — нет.  
— Ладно тебе, — хмыкает Беннер. — Должно проработать лет пятнадцать. Может, дольше. Пятница у тебя осторожна в прогнозах.  
— Не в меня.  
— Точно.  
— Брюс...  
Беннер отрывает взгляд от мониторов.  
— Нам нужно найти Хелен Чо. Мы не можем использовать эти технологии массово без ее согласия. А они ведь способны спасать жизни. Я сумею обезопасить их, чтобы больше никто не мог использовать в своих целях. Построю клинику, где все будет под контролем. Ты станешь директором...  
Беннер долго заливисто смеется — явно выплескивает нервное перенапряжение.  
— Отличный из меня директор получится. Главное для подчиненных — не злить.  
Отсмеявшись, Беннер с невеселой улыбкой качает головой.  
— Ладно, если боишься, что будешь гневаться на нерадивых секретарш — курируй дистанционно. Но не беги. Ты нужен нам. Придумаем что-нибудь.  
— Я подумаю, Тони. И поищу Хелен. Я мастер спорта по пряткам, может, что и выйдет.

***

Стив приходит последним — уже после Роуди и Вижна.  
Вижна Тони выгнал, пообещав лично выковырять камушек из головы и засунуть его в стол, как только встанет на ноги.  
Чертов андроид умудрился как-то уговорить Пятницу не показывать ему новостей, не давать доступа к телефонам и интернету и вообще не делать ничего, что может утомить или взволновать. Сначала он втирал Пятнице о том, что это ее долг как добропорядочного искина — защищать своего создателя, а потом, видимо, просто изменил что-то в протоколах. Пеппер попросила, не иначе.  
Вижн спокойно выслушал возмущенные вопли Тони, а потом выдал: «Как скажете, сэр» — идеально поставленным тоном Джарвиса, и будь Тони проклят, если не уловил в голосе сарказм.  
Так вот, Стив приходит поздним вечером, когда Тони мается от скуки, уговаривая Пятницу показать ему хоть что-нибудь интересное или дать поработать. Добраться физически до кнопки перезагрузки он пока не может, но твердо намерен попробовать сделать это завтра. Прямо с утра. Заканчивается все тем, что она подсылает медсестру со снотворным.  
Сразу после этого и приходит Стив.  
— Привет, — говорит буднично и садится рядом на стул. — Как ты?  
Уставший. На скуле кровоподтек, подживающие царапины на подбородке.  
— Тебя били?  
— Да нет, — дергает плечом Стив. — Так, погорячился кое-кто.  
— Надеюсь, ты его проучил? — бормочет Тони, борясь с наваливающимся сном.  
Самоотверженный. Герой.  
Герой самоотверженный, мать его.  
Тони не уверен, что не говорит это вслух.  
Стив улыбается и качает головой. Складывает руки на кровати, опирается на них подбородком, и Тони почти бессознательно кладет ладонь ему на голову. Ерошит волосы.  
— Мы победили, — говорит Стив совсем тихо.  
Похоже на то, думает Тони, проваливаясь в сон.

***

Наутро Стив улетает в Ваканду — нужно привезти остальных, пока никто не узнал, где они прятались.  
Потом чертова туча дел на базе Мстителей, встречи с президентом и министром обороны, переговоры, допросы, совместное позирование перед фотокамерами. Белый дом и впрямь ответственно взялся за отмывание репутации Мстителей, подключив лучших пиарщиков — руку некоторых Тони узнает сразу.  
Стив молодец — придерживается официальной версии и врет в некоторых местах так виртуозно, что, пожалуй, только Тони и может определить это.  
До новостей он добирается через пару дней — все-таки перегружает Пятницу и велит ей заблокировать доступ в здание для Вижна. Вряд ли это его остановит, но, может, поймет намек.  
Еще через неделю Тони избавляется наконец от круглосуточного присмотра и перебирается в свою спальню, оставив пару дежурных медсестер десятью этажами ниже. Да и то лишь по требованию Пеппер, которая обещала не контролировать его ежечастно лишь при этом условии.  
Если Стив и наведывается в башню в эти дни, то только когда Тони уже спит — сил гулять по крышам до утра пока нет.  
У Пятницы он не спрашивает. Не хочет знать, если не приходил.  
Теперь, когда будущее уже не заканчивается так стремительно, когда его снова много, все вдруг становится гораздо сложнее.  
Теперь Стив может не чувствовать себя обязанным быть рядом. Он помог, спас, сделал все что нужно, все возможное и даже частично — невозможное, и Тони благодарен ему, но...  
Что, если на этом все? Пожалуй, он не удивится, если так и будет. Слишком много всего между ними случилось, а теперь у них обоих снова начинается какая-то другая жизнь. Очередная другая. На той, предыдущей, можно ставить точку.  
Тони думает о том, не возродить ли инициативу Щ.И.Т. Быть может, она сумела бы стать заменой дискредитированным Соковианским соглашениям. Пусть был бы совет директоров из ООН или еще что. Тони набрасывает план, который можно было бы представить на рассмотрение Мстителям.  
Он думает о клинике, проект которой они обсуждали с Беннером.  
Думает об апгрейдах костюма, пришедших на ум, пока маялся от скуки в палате.  
Тони думает о чем угодно, только бы не о Стиве.  
— Не рановато взялся за работу? — строго спрашивает Стив, как раз когда Тони задумчиво рассматривает проекцию усовершенствованного репульсора.  
— Я на тебя колокольчик повешу, — ворчит Тони, вздрогнув. — Пятница, в твои обязанности разве не входит предупреждать о гостях?  
— Он не гость, босс. Вы предоставили ему полный доступ в здание.  
— Тогда остается высокотехнологичный колокольчик. Завязывай подкрадываться, Роджерс.  
Стив отчего-то хмурится, смахивает голограмму как назойливую муху, заставляет Тони повернуться к нему. Подступает так близко, что он невольно пятится, в итоге врезаясь спиной в стеклянную стену. Но Стив все равно прижимает.  
— Не делай так, Тони, — говорит он, грозно нависая.  
— Как так-то? — хмыкает Тони.  
— Не отгораживайся от меня. Не вздумай.  
— Я не...  
— Тони... — Стив отступает ровно на полшага, опускает голову, проводит по лицу ладонью, снова поднимает на него взгляд. — Я вижу, что ты делаешь. Не знаю, о чем думаешь, но о чем-то не том... — и после паузы добавляет совсем негромко: — Я не хочу снова тебя потерять.  
И взгляд такой ясный, честный, искренний, больной насквозь.  
— Ну так не теряй, — ворчит Тони и теперь уже подходит сам. Кладет ладонь на затылок и притягивает к себе. Он уже успел забыть, какие на вкус капитанские губы, и отговорил себя от мысли, что когда-нибудь выпадет шанс обзавестись новыми воспоминаниями.  
Стив выдыхает что-то неразборчивое в губы, толкает к стене. Наваливается весь разом, но потом отступает, будто опомнившись. Тони стонет от разочарования.  
— Теперь-то что? Стив, я не сломаюсь, не дури.  
— Ваш пульс превышает среднее значение на... — влезает Пятница, и Тони обещает себе, что прямо с утра займется ее обучением на предмет того, в каких еще ситуациях, кроме сердечного приступа, может учащаться человеческий пульс.  
— Умолкни, — рявкает он. — Завтра с тобой разберусь.  
Стив улыбается и привлекает его к себе. Так близко, что Тони слышит стук его сердца. И у него, между прочим, пульс тоже зашкаливает.


End file.
